


天意难违|Dis Aliter Visum

by Cloudystar



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudystar/pseuds/Cloudystar
Summary: 在友客鑫事件的六个月之后，酷拉皮卡以为他的复仇之战终于画上了句点。然而事件最终将他引向了一程疯狂之旅，以及一位意料之外的旅伴。





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dis Aliter Visum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597081) by [aionwatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionwatha/pseuds/aionwatha). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 挣脱锁链的牢笼。

 

> 在复仇之旅启程前，准备好两块墓地。

 

序

 

一声喘息，一声惊叫，酷拉皮卡猛地从床上坐起，挣扎着想从刚脱离的噩梦中夺回自己的呼吸。那窒息感紧紧攥住他的胸口，他的呼吸道像被阻塞了，喉咙发紧。当终于能够喘上一口气，空气缓缓滑过他的咽喉，慢慢在肺部凝结，像是铅液，灼热，沉重。

最初，酷拉皮卡并没有意识到是什么使他醒了过来。卧房死一般的沉寂。他已经几乎习惯了那潜藏于自己良知角落里的两道阴影。哈，他依然要用尽全部力量才能击退他们带来的，那些让他无法喘息的负罪感。但他已经很少见到他们了，除了那些疲惫、发着低烧或内心混乱的时刻。

然而不幸的是，尽管酷拉皮卡不愿承认，那些时刻还是出现得过于频繁，让他无所适从。不过，这并不是扰乱他睡梦的原因。

他轻拂自己金色的头发，手指轻易地穿过那些柔软的发束。手上的锁链随着每个动作轻轻摇晃，伴着轻微的金属响动声。他已经习惯于这样的声音，从开始学习使用念起，这个声音就一直伴随着他的一举一动，无论清醒或沉睡。当然，这也不是造成他醒来的缘由。

他叹了口气然后睁开眼睛，随后，突然，僵住。

时间似乎静止了，胸口的重压变得让人窒息。他屏住呼吸，将右手举到眼前。锁链中的一条无力地垂在他的手指上。他感觉体内血液变得冰冷。他知道那意味着什么，但他无法相信，拒绝接受。

他的眼睛顺着那锁链向下，一环一环，一节一节，一直来到那个系在末端的小小金属匕首。它躺在被子上，因为月光的映照而反射出寒光。如此小，又如此沉重，外表显得如此微不足道，但却又充满意义。审判的小指链。

那么，他死了。

酷拉皮卡觉得他或许应该为此感到高兴。狂喜、欢呼、欣喜若狂。或者至少应该感到开心。至少应该有什么感觉，任何感觉！除了此刻内心广无边界的空虚以外的感觉。一些更温暖，比让他从梦中惊醒的，冰冷无物的恐惧更有份量的感觉。

 “ **我再问你一遍。** ”他想起了他师父说过的话，“ **放弃吧。即使成功了，你也什么都得不到。最终留下的只有空虚和沾满血的双手。你不会承受得住那样的结局。这是最后的机会。回头吧。放弃掉复仇的想法。放弃吧。** ”

那时他没有听从，拒绝回头。然而，如今他明白了。此刻他感受到了。那冰冷的，无法摆脱的空虚。他双手沾染的血。那苦涩的像是体内的剧毒的滋味，复仇的滋味。那个将他的家人、族人屠杀了的人……死了。一切终结于此。库洛洛·鲁西鲁，蜘蛛头领，盗贼，凶手，现已不复存在。

成为了另一缕深夜造访梦寐的幽魂。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *修改一下格式，翻译相关的注释都放在这里。  
> *原文中的斜体在此文中表现为粗体。


	2. 第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 酷拉皮卡被捕获。

周日，酷拉皮卡往往在庞大的诺斯坦宅邸所处森林里的一条蜿蜒的山涧旁阅读。他有周日和周一两天的休假时间，但要随时待命——而且通常也的确会有额外事务需要他处理——事实上他每个假日都是如此。因此，他不能离作为目前的工作地点的那栋大宅太远。在友客鑫发生的事件对诺斯坦家族所造成的崩塌式影响之大远超任何人的预想。 莱特·诺斯坦将巨资花费在一对最终发现如同那些蜘蛛成员尸体一样是伪造的眼球上，而且他的女儿妮翁在那里丢失了占卜能力，如今他在黑帮中面临着财产和地位的双重危机。在事件之后的几个月里，受雇于诺斯坦的许多人手都陆续离开去往别处寻求工作。如今留下的保镖只有两名，而作为管理者的酷拉皮卡感觉到工作压力和工作量都十分巨大。  
  
在这么一个特定的周日，酷拉皮卡坐在溪水边自己常坐的位置全神贯注地阅读一本关于Belthur古文明的书。他的手机就在身旁，以便雇主需要的时候能随时联系到他，不过目前为止还没有什么动静。 刚开春气温已经显得有些超乎寻常地温暖，四周虫鸣声不断，新绽的花朵飘散出花香使空气显得有些厚重。他惬意地坐在橡树巨大的根系间，背靠树干，层层叠叠的枝叶间偶有一丝阳光落在他白皙的皮肤上。慢慢地，他的头低下埋向自己的胸口，上眼睑越来越沉。很快，他睡着了。  
  
当他醒来，眨着眼睛伸了个懒腰，森林里已经暗下来了，西边的天空也已出现橘色的晚霞。他从随身携带的包上面那个口袋中摸出手机，视线有些模糊，他眨了几次眼才看清代表时间的那几个数字。快到八点了。他呆在这里的时间比预计长了一些，不过还好在此期间并没有电话打来。他在书页之间夹好书签，把书放回包中，然后将手机放回侧袋。但这时候，他开始觉得什么东西不见了。哪里出了问题。像是弄丢了什么……属于他自身的东西。酷拉皮卡微微皱眉，仔细思考究竟是哪里和平常不同。猛然间，他意识到了问题所在，倒吸了一口冷气，看向自己的双手。这是如同在镜面两边的完全相同的一双手。他将手反复翻转，然后把右手举到眼前。空的。没有指环，没有锁链，空无一物。  
  
他的念不见了。  
  
酷拉皮卡握紧拳头，压下那几乎要吞噬他的惊慌。他试图找回充满力量的感觉，试图用所有的力量具现化出锁链……然而什么都没有。他闭上眼，呼吸有些急促。这应该能找到符合逻辑的解释，这应该——  
  
伴随着右方的一声巨响，他心头一跳。那响声如同挥鞭，短促而尖锐。尽管状况令人担忧，他还是露出了藐视的姿态，酷拉皮卡站起身转向声音传来的方向，准备好迎战。“不得不说，你给我和我们制造了不少的麻烦。”随着树枝断裂的声音，一个黑影从树后显现。那个人背对着太阳落下的方向，面目在阴影里难以辨认，但此时酷拉皮卡还是认出了他的声音。  
  
库洛洛·鲁西鲁。  
  
那位他梦魇中的常客，他的出现总是伴随着杀戮和无辜的哭喊，为了寻求财富做下残酷无情的屠杀惨案。那个他曾以为已经死掉了的男人。暴戾的红色闪现在酷拉皮卡的双眼。他环视四周，试图找到那臭名昭著的团队的其他成员，幻影旅团。他或许无法依靠圆来探测在场的其他人，但是在学习使用念之前，他已经是一名灵活敏锐又出众的战士。  
  
左手边有动静，一个人。背后有一个较小的身影在靠近。右边，像山怪一样巨大的高大男人。往那个人身后迅速地一瞥，有另外两个人的存在。五个，加上他们的头领，一共六个。但是那蜘蛛首领本人似乎不太在意这位窟卢塔族。他在近旁找到一棵斜倒在矮灌木里布满青苔的树。他跨了过去，将大衣外套整理了一下，然后坐了下来，手撑着下巴，打量眼前这位金发少年的眼光像是带着淡淡兴趣。他的食指竖直向上，手在下巴附近来回滑动。  
  
“窟卢塔族非常著名的一点是，孩子们无一例外都会得到严苛的体术训练，”最终，他开口说。蜘蛛们已经围住酷拉皮卡，形成了一个圈将他环在中间。“向我们展示一下你的能力吧。”他睁大眼紧盯着前方的少年，一瞬不瞬，像是要用眼神刺透他的灵魂。视线毫不动摇，牢牢钉在窟卢塔身上，他对蜘蛛们下令：“拿下——要活的。尽量不要弄残了，还有，别碰坏他的眼睛。”  
  
酷拉皮卡几乎没有时间做出反应，念弹已经飞速向他射来，几乎同时那个身着黑衣的矮个子男人也冲向他，面罩外的那部分脸露出令人悚然的笑。酷拉皮卡跳向一侧避过了刺来的一刀，紧接着后空翻，躲过了射来的子弹。但此时，他的右臂被一股力量向后拽住，急促强烈，整个手臂几乎因此脱臼。酷拉皮卡忍不住轻声呼痛，他转头观察自己的手腕。像是有什么东西绑在那里的感觉，让他无法使用右手的同时也限制住了他的行动。他看不见那到底是什么，鉴于此，他能大致猜测那是念。此时的形势对他来说十分恶劣。长时间习惯于依靠能满足他几乎所有需要的锁链，现在他没有任何武器傍身。此刻他十分希望有一对短刀，就像在猎人考试中被西索打破的那对。他迅速地扫视四周，期望找到一些能暂时充作武器的东西。他瞥见躺在旅团团长附近的一个长树枝。那个可行。虽然目前那个男人并没有参与这场混战，但是酷拉皮卡不会堵上自己的性命来验证这臭名昭著的盗贼、杀人凶手的行为的可预测性。然而，这也是目前他所有的唯一希望了。因此他向那树枝跃了过去，然后立即侧滚，和蜘蛛头拉开距离。他的手臂因为系在手腕上的东西而被扭曲成了怪异的姿势，然而他还是得以靠着一边膝盖撑起来。左边飞快袭来一人，他只能来得及举起拳，护住头部，挡掉念力包裹着的一击。那一拳的力量将他冲击得向后退，右臂扭曲程度随之加剧，他尽力压制也无法阻挡自己因为剧痛而发出的惨叫。再度抬起头，那个穿运动装的男人正朝着他的脸挥来裹挟着念力的另一拳，但他已经来不及闪避或者阻挡了。  
  
“别——”突然所有人都停了下来。他们的团长并没有大喊或者将声音拔高。他说着非常简单的语句，轻，却不容违背。“——伤着他的眼睛。”  
  
那个拳头对准他的的男人不耐地动了动，然而还是移开了。酷拉皮卡仍旧依靠单膝支撑着。他已经开始有些气喘。不耐地用左手抹掉额间渗出的汗水，他还有手上的木枝。站起身，摇头甩掉那些汗水，眼睛一个个地扫过这些蜘蛛。四个男性。一个留在后方，观察着。一个带着刀，一个用拳，还有一个像用加特林机枪一样用十指发射念弹。还有一位女性。她似乎拽着什么他看不见的东西。他右手施力，那名女性立刻反向拖拽。那么，她就是那个负责束缚他的人。  
  
那个站在远处的男人显得有点焦躁不安，似乎是因为不知道自己该做什么，但酷拉皮卡现在已经没有时间把那个男人纳入考虑范围。那个穿着运动服的男人和黑衣矮小的人已经同时从两侧冲向他，拳头和刀挥舞而来。供酷拉皮卡反应的时间极短。他将自己的手臂紧紧地绕上看不见的线，然后用尽全力一扯。背后的那个女人短时间之内失去了平衡，而他需要的就是这么一点时间。他朝着高个男人跃去，用左手挡下一击，接着立刻用右手全力向那个人的腹部挥拳。他甚至没有时间确认这一击是否有造成实质性的伤害，那个矮个已经带着刀来到身侧。武士刀猛地砍入后背，尽管极力克制，他还是忍不住发出痛呼。不过，他这时已经转过身来，用左手上的木枝将刀格开。然后利用这制造的空档用相同的方式，全力挥拳打向那个男人。那个用面罩遮着下半脸的持刀男人随着这一击躬下身的时候，酷拉皮卡利用肩膀将自己撑起来，回头又对那个穿运动衣的男人挥拳。他一拳打在那个人的侧脸上，但是对方似乎全不在乎。他抓住酷拉皮卡的脚踝，狠狠地，将他甩到地上。这一重摔，他几乎感到自己肺里的空气被挤压出来。有什么东西紧紧系在他的左脚脚踝上，然后被拉紧。另一根念线。他现在只剩下左臂和右脚能做出抵抗了。  
  
酷拉皮卡不可能放弃。他支起一边膝盖，将手上的木枝挥出挡下迎头一击。这一挥那根木头飞了出去，但也成功使得刀锋偏离了原来击向他的头的方向，转而击中了肩膀。他发出嘶一声，这疼痛并不能阻止他同时将手中仅剩的木枝向前刺。木枝刺入了袭击者的大腿。那个人发出着瘆人的轻笑，跳开了。不过酷拉皮卡并不在意。他扭转上半身，试图打击另一个袭击者，但那个人也已经躲闪开了。蜘蛛们停了下来，相互交换眼神，似乎在估量眼前这个敌人拥有的优势和劣势。酷拉皮卡知道结果已经很明确了。更不用说，在这一战里真正参与了战斗的只有三只蜘蛛。这正是他在九月的时候不打算和他们正面交锋的原因。持刀的那个男人再次向他迎面而来，同时，另一个男猛地踢向他受伤的肩膀。酷拉皮卡朝着那个女人回跳，但又保持一定距离以防她持着什么武器。那个女人反应极快。缠绕在他手腕和脚踝上的念线几乎没有因为距离的缩小而松下来，她迅速拉紧使它们紧绷，使他的行动再次受限。  
  
那两个人依然在靠近。酷拉皮卡在原地等到最后关头，左手撑地，将此时已经毫无用处的树枝弃于一旁，然后全力踢出右脚。当堪堪躲过那个矮个子的男人扫过的刀锋，他听到了有人被踢中。但他并没有因此得到喘息的机会，那个男人将手上的刀猛地一转，削向他的背。酷拉皮卡朝向右边试图起身，来面对那个矮个男人，但是那个之前被踢中的男人此时回到了战斗中。 他只能再一次向着那个女性跳跃，她也再一次收紧手中的念线，使他没有太多余地可活动。他试着猛地拉扯自己的手臂，试图使她失去平衡甚至脱手，但是如同他所能预料的那样，她十分善于操纵念线，不会轻易地被甩开。紧接着来自穿着运动衣男子的一拳打在了他受伤的肩膀上，他轻声呼痛，一边膝盖跪了下去。他举起手臂护住颈部，避免其暴露在以惊人速度挥来的刀锋之下。  
  
突然响起尖锐的两声，刀刃堪堪停在距离手臂一息之处。那两个男人都从各自的位置看向了他们的头领所在的地方。防范着诡计和花招，酷拉皮卡并不愿将注意力从仍处于攻击范围内的敌人身上转移开。但是蜘蛛头表现出的可以说是……不可抗拒的命令。他一阻止这些人就立刻停止了攻击，既然这样，酷拉皮卡还是微微转头向着那个头发鸦黑的男人瞥了一眼。察觉到自己获得了窟卢塔族的注意，库洛洛·鲁西鲁脸上浮起一丝居高临下的笑。“玩儿够了。”他说着站起身。 一个停顿，他注视着金发男孩直到看到那闪耀着深红的双眼被不安和担忧笼罩。然后他的脸上再次浮起微笑，转过身去。“带走。”   
  
这一次，没有人质交换。


	3. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 受困！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常感谢小旻的帮忙，我感觉修改起来轻松很多啊。

 “我完全可以自己走。”库洛洛回头，发现锁链手挣扎着想要脱离富兰克林的桎梏。那个高大的男人看向他的团长，在收到点头之的回应后，粗鲁地随手把金发少年扔到地上。玛奇迅速地用念线将他的双手反绑在背后，并额外地在他的脖子上系了一圈。这样，一旦他试图逃脱，便会人头不保。不得不说库洛洛有些惊讶。被富兰克林敲昏之后，窟卢塔少年只失去意识几分钟就醒来了。他相信一个受了伤的人失去意识的时间应该长上许多。但是立即，他想起了去年秋天的事--锁链手并不是什么常人。

见少年无法逃脱，库洛洛又把注意力转回了路上。到达地点后，他翻开自己具现化在手里的书。几分钟后，他就坐在了一辆黑色小型面包车的副驾驶座上。侠客握着方向盘，同行的其他蜘蛛都坐在后面。酷拉皮卡坐在后排的中间，玛奇和芬克斯在两边夹着他。飞坦和富兰克林坐在中间一排的两侧，以便监视后座的动向。一路行程打得很紧，但库洛洛并没有示意在途经的任何一个小镇或村庄停下休整。只有在大致午夜时分短暂停过一次，侠客一个人下车，剩下的人都留在车上等着。他打包了几袋热食返回，并迅速地将食物分到每个人手上，就连酷拉皮卡也被问到是否需要一些。但骄傲的窟卢塔少年没有回答，只是用双眼瞪了回去。接着，侠客回到了驾驶座，然后他们继续赶路。

接下来他们又在第二天上午稍晚的时间停过一次车，用过餐后随即继续赶了一天的路。当库洛洛终于命令侠客将车停在一座外表宏伟的酒店的停车场的时候，太阳已经西垂。他们此时所处是个颇具规模的城镇，依稀可见昔日辉煌。进城的路坑坑洼洼，路面几乎都开裂了，大部分似乎都已经荒废。不过还是可以在落日的余晖中看见一些匆匆忙忙赶着回家的模糊身影。这个旅馆显然已经废弃了，外墙上满是涂鸦，第一层的不少玻璃窗已经被打碎。库洛洛朝着这栋建筑偏了偏头，芬克斯便立即走了进去，他从里面把门打开以避免显露出这里被人闯入的痕迹。

库洛洛示意飞坦带头，玛奇紧跟着酷拉皮卡随后，接着是库洛洛，侠客和富兰克林在最后。面包车已经好好地收起来存放在方便大布包里，因此根本没有人能发现这群人在这里。他们现在所处的大厅从前一定十分富丽堂皇，但此刻，这里的地毯上布满了霉斑，已经脏污的墙纸大片大片地从墙面剥落。“找几间还能使用的房间。我和这个窟卢塔住一间就可以了。”

惊讶于最后的那句话，几个蜘蛛看向他们的首领，但没有谁提出质疑。相反，他们分散开各自寻找还没有被尘土和霉点完全占领的合适的房间。库洛洛留下盯着他们的俘虏。他转向金发少年，观察着和飞坦、芬克斯的短暂一战在他身上造成的破坏。他的肩膀和背部都受了伤，衣服全毁了，不少地方被扯破，染了血。这个年轻人看起来苍白，疲惫，但却依然狠狠地用他那双漂亮的红色眼睛瞪回来。那是很长一段时间里库洛洛所见过的最让人惊叹的事物。他盗取并转手卖出的艺术品中有不少被称为艺术之美的集大成者，但那些都没有此刻在他眼前的活生生的标本有趣。这个人不仅看起来赏心悦目，还强大且充满生命力。何况作为最后一位活着的窟卢塔，他是真正意义上的独一无二。即使是失去生命的标本，他的价值也不可估量。不过，活着的呢？

活着，他的力量和出众敏锐能力，可以为这个队伍作出无可比拟的贡献。他知道自己面对的是强大的意志，一个有能力摧毁蜘蛛的少年——如果他放任他这么做的话。不过他也非常自信自己手里有足够的筹码，即使窟卢塔的仇恨深深根植，他也能说服这个男孩成为暂时的盟友。而一旦他成功地让这个年轻人和他们合作，他会找出办法让他变为永久的同盟。放走他太过危险。但是杀掉他就相当于毁掉这个星球上最漂亮的一件艺术品。不，无论杀掉还是放过都各有利弊，让人难以取舍。既然这样，库洛洛需要找到办法将他完全收为己用。

侠客返回表示，他刚才在三楼发现一个套间，是个安置他们的首领和俘虏的好地方。他带着他们上了两段台阶，接着穿过一个宽敞的走廊，然后打开一扇门示意库洛洛进去看看，确认这里这是否符合他的要求。相比于他们时常选择的近乎废墟的基地，这里显然是个很大的提升。库洛洛点了点头，然后示意酷拉皮卡跟进来。那个男孩子恨恨地瞪着他，但这种反抗的姿态仅仅维持了一会儿，他还是低下头穿过了门廊。“侠，”库洛洛说着，视线却没有离开酷拉皮卡，“告诉其他人20分钟内在这里集合。确认一下每个人都找到了合适的住处，然后也给你自己找一个房间，尽量离这里近一点。”男人点点头，离开前偷偷瞟了一眼窟卢塔。库洛洛关上门回到酷拉皮卡面前。他看着这个少年，观察着他的姿态，他刻意隐藏表情的脸庞，那鲜红，犹如烈火的双眼……

 “衣服脱了。”他命令道，注视着他的眼神透露出了疑惑，“我得处理你的伤口。如果感染了就不好了。”他的解释似乎没能为锁链手解惑，不过金发少年还是照做了。他本来也就没有什么选择。虽然此刻并没有被念线束缚着，但没有自己的念，他无法对蜘蛛头做出有效抵抗。他心里很清楚，他几乎可以说是毫无还手之力。稍稍犹豫了一下，他解开了自己穿在最外面的蓝色马甲，任之掉落到地板上。接着是那件看起来像裙子的外装，然后是一件长袖束腰上衣，和一件无袖浅绛红色的内衬。接着，在这几件衣服下面是另一件无袖黑色上衣。看着金发少年终于脱完了最后一件上衣，库洛洛挑起了眉毛。穿这么多层……但是当少年抬起头，依旧瞪着双眼看过来时，他立即控制自己的面部使得表情十分自然。 “转过身，我看看你的背。”

那么一瞬间，库洛洛以为眼前的窟卢塔不会听从他的这个指令，但是这个男孩照做了。库洛洛可以看出他因为将更无防备的背后暴露给自己的敌人而身体更加紧绷。然而旅团首领此时毫无对眼前这个躯体再加诸伤害的意图。避免触碰到窟卢塔，他小心翼翼地仔细查看那些伤口。伤势并没有像他担心的那样严重。毫无疑问，这些伤口会留疤，但是没有到需要玛奇帮忙缝合的程度。普通的缝合足以使它们自行愈合得很好。不过，立即将所有伤口缝合的话是行不通的。按照他的计划，金发少年需要从某种程度上觉得受了库洛洛的照拂，因此蜘蛛头要亲自照料这些伤口。仅仅靠这一点显然是不足以将少年招致麾下，但是这多少对让他加入旅团有所帮助。这个窟卢塔少年十分固执并且实实在在地憎恨着灭了他的民族的旅团。因此，为了达到目的，库洛洛需要利用能利用的所有优势。

“你的伤口需要缝合。我会让侠客去找一些药品回来。”他指尖沿着那道最浅的伤口划过，看着少年紧绷颤栗的眼神带着着迷。“这些会留下伤疤，但是只要清洁一下，感染的可能性不大。应该都会愈合得很好。”

“ **为什么** —”窟卢塔少年口吻凶恶，低语中带着怒气，“你做这些有什么目的？你应该直接杀了我。”

库洛洛闻言微笑起来，不过背对着他的少年并不能看见。“我为什么要毁坏这样一件无以伦比的艺术品？活着的你比死亡的价值高上不少。而且就这么杀死最后一位窟卢塔族实在太大的浪费。”

金发少年转过身，双眼闪耀着怒火。“我之所以会是最后一个窟卢塔族，是因为你们 **屠杀** 了其他所有人。我的家人，我的朋友—— **是你们** 谋杀了他们！！”

库洛洛直视着他，默默审视他的反应，右边窗子透进暗淡光线，而少年的双眼在这之中近乎绚丽夺目。“那的确是我的过失。”最终他开口道。

“ **过失？！** ”窟卢塔少年因为强忍愤怒和憎恨的情绪而颤抖，“那样一场屠杀对你来说仅仅是一个 **过失** ？！”

“让你活下来了是我的过失。要是当时发觉还有幸存者，我会掘地三尺也要把他找出来，一并杀掉。”库洛洛的语调没有带任何感情。他平淡地说出这个句子，就像他所说的一切都非常理所当然。他看见酷拉皮卡的双眼因震惊而睁大，继而因愤怒而变得锐利。

“你，你这个 **恶棍** ！”终于，他破口大骂。

“这是不过是很自然的事，”库洛洛语调轻巧，“死亡所带来的不幸并不是死亡本身，而是留给那些活下来的人的伤痛。如果你死在了那晚，就不会那么多年都困在憎恨和对复仇的渴望所编织的牢笼里。”酷拉皮卡眨了眨眼睛，脸上闪过一丝惊诧，但他又立刻后退了一步，再次回到防备的姿态。库洛洛在心里叹了口气，但随即尖锐的敲门声响起，接着蜘蛛们一个个走了进来。当人都到齐并各自找到了合适的位置之后，他转向了他们。“我们会在这里呆一段时间。他的伤口需要处理一下。” 在这里他停顿了一下，等待他们意料之中反应。他并没有失望。

“废了那么大劲抓住他，你现在要帮他缝合伤口什么的？”芬克斯发出轻蔑的哼声，“他要是再攻击我们呢？！”

“他杀了窝金。他得死。”飞坦一如既往地言简意赅。

“这是白费劲。”玛奇表示，“要是我把他治好了，那就是在自找麻烦。”

富兰克林和侠客保持着沉默，不过看起来他们和那些急于表达自己观点的成员一样震惊。过了一会，侠客偏着头，皱起眉，显得有些阴沉。“他很强。”一阵沉默之后他评价道。他仔细地打量着金发少年。而后者面上不带一丝感情，除了回瞪的火红双眼中的憎恨。“他可以派上用场……”

“是的。”库洛洛回答，“而且因为杀死窝金和派克，他有了成为我们一员的资格。”

“成为一只蜘蛛？”酷拉皮卡的声音因为含着的怒气而颤抖，“ **永不！** 我宁愿死。”

“这个要求很容易满足。”飞坦表示。他看向窟卢塔族的眼神甚至带着些期望。毫无疑问，他会非常乐意折磨并杀死这位顽固的少年。

库洛洛做了个暂停的手势，整个房间又一次陷入了沉默。“我们可以做一个交易。”他说着，走向了一旁的长沙发。他拍掉了上面附着的大部分灰尘，然后转过身拿出了他的书。从书里他叫出了方便大布包，接着又从里面取出一个金属容器。他把它放在了他面前的矮咖啡桌上，然后关上书，收起布包。再随着左手的一个动作，那本书也跟着消失了。在沙发坐下，库洛洛身体前倾，手肘支在膝盖上，手半遮着脸。“在听完我接下来要说的话之后，我会再让你决定是否依然想要选择死亡。”他拿过那个盒子，然后在一侧的面板上输入了一串简短的密码。盒子打开了，从中滑出一件东西。他将之拿起，并放在了桌上，一个能被每个人看得清清楚楚的地方。

悬浮在储藏液里的是两只眼球，它们火红的虹膜对在场的人们宣告着自己来自何方。酷拉皮卡倒吸了一口气，并向前迈了几步。

“现在，我会再说一遍。我向你提出一个交易，窟卢塔族的唯一幸存者。”库洛洛带着微笑。“而且我确信这次你会仔细听我所说的每一句话。”酷拉皮卡能做的仅仅是注视着那对火红眼并木然地点了点头。

“说吧，你的条件。”最终，他回应道。


	4. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 身在幻影。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢小旻的帮忙。

 

库洛洛打量着眼前直立的少年。即使此时他展现的已经是屈服的姿态，看起来却依旧带着些挑衅的意味。仅穿着一条宽松的长裤，他站得笔直。赤裸的胸膛显出了柔韧的身体，瘦得简直不可思议。但根据亲身经历，库洛洛知道，虽然他身躯看起来薄弱，却能打出重拳。

他得非常非常地小心。这个窟卢塔十分危险。即使失去了念能力，他也是个很强的战士。如果库洛洛没有把在场的每个人的行动都计划在内，这位窟卢塔族少年或许会使他们起内讧。他之前就几乎要成功地将旅团拆解了，不过库洛洛不会让他再有这样的可趁之机。他会让这个金发少年加入他们，然后利用他的能力使他们变得更强。他拨弄着自己左手小指上的银色指环。如果他要完全开发并充分利用这个少年的全部潜能，最终他还是得要解开自己放在这个窟卢塔身上的束缚。不过在这之前，他必须要想办法获得这个少年的忠诚。从目前的情况看来，这个可能性非常非常小。但是这没什么。库洛洛已经习惯于克服重重困难并达到自己的目的。他会赢得这位窟卢塔，然后让他加入蜘蛛。他会让这成为现实。

他手掌相合，食指一下一下点着自己的嘴唇，斟酌着接下来说出口的那些句子。他须得谨慎处理一切。之后他站了起来，举起右手，伸出食指。“为死去的窟卢塔族复仇，消灭名为幻影旅团的犯罪团伙。”又伸出了拇指。“不惜一切收集所有的火红眼，并送回卢窟索。”他双手交握，然后看向站在自己眼前的少年，和他瞪着的愤怒的红眼相对视。“这些就是你的目的，没错吧？”

窟卢塔族少年只是这么瞪着他，固执地不愿做出回答。

 “不幸的是，”蜘蛛头继续说道，丝毫没有被那来自金发少年愤怒的沉默所打扰，“我不会让你完成你的第一个目标。蜘蛛会存续。你能杀了我，但是会有别的人来替代我。不管你毁掉了多少手足，也会有别的成员替代他们。你永远也毁不掉幻影旅团。”金发少年绷着脸，神情阴郁，但却不愿意遂库洛洛的意说一些气话。“不过，”青年继续说道，“我们可以帮助你达成第二个目标。”这句话终于让窟卢塔有了反应。他眨了眨眼睛，然后困惑地看了过来。库洛洛示意了一下那个装着火红眼的容器。“现今存世被收藏的火红眼有36对。有两对丢失在火海中，一对在西方人鱼号*沉没时一同遗失在海里，还有一对在赫勒科*火山爆发时失踪。此外还有两对下落不明，我也找不到他们的踪迹。因此，还剩下36对。这是其中之一。”

他将桌面上的容器向前推了些，在蒙着尘的桌面上留下一道浅浅的印记。“这是你的—— **只要** ，”说出这个词的时候他语气加重，“ **只要** 你愿意加入我们。”他看到少年皱着眉摇了摇头，于是在其他人还未来得及表示反对时又紧接着补充道。“我们也会帮你找回这所有的36对火红眼。目前我还 **不会** 解除对你的念的禁制。我相信即使没有锁链和念能力，作为一名战士你也足够强。不过，以防万一，在遭遇到可能对处于这种状态下的你造成伤害的念能力者时，我会提供保护。”他抬头看向他的团员们，观察他们的反应。他们并没有对他邀请窟卢塔族加入旅团作出什么更多的表示。他们都看向他，等待他后面的发言。他斟酌着接下来的说辞。“我的条件是，”他最终开口，“你要加入蜘蛛，以及，遵守作为我们的一员的规则。团员之间禁止打斗。在通常情况下，团员可以自由地做他们喜欢的事，并在我召集的时候出现。不过，至于你，你得跟着我。作为交换，我们会帮你找到并收集你死去同胞的眼睛。”他抬头看向酷拉皮卡，等待他的回答。

酷拉皮卡的目光从他的脸上滑向桌上的那对眼睛。他的脸上看不出什么情绪，不过库洛洛知道这个少年大概内心十分挣扎。好几分钟过去，每个人都紧绷着没有动作。金发少年仍旧看着那对眼睛。当他最终开口时依然没有移开视线。“如果我拒绝呢？”

 “那么，为了去除对蜘蛛的威胁，我必须要杀了你。不过我倾向于不要到这么做的地步。你是个强大的战士，博学的智者，以及活着的艺术品。”旅团团长并不认为有必要加上他对于开发少年全部的潜能这一点。如果这个少年拒绝了这个联合，他总是能够杀了他，然后去履行承诺下的决斗。毕竟他从没有担心过自己会输。

 “那么之后呢？我将死去族人的眼睛都收回来之后？”

“我将希望你能遵守诺言留在蜘蛛。毕竟，你是个信守承诺的人，不是吗？”他挑了挑眉，抬头看着金发少年。他知道这个少年可以强烈地感受到，这是挑衅。

“一个 **蜘蛛** 知道什么信守承诺？！”窟卢塔尖锐地说。

 “对于知道一旦你接受了我的提议便会守信是足够的，”库洛洛顺着接了下去，丝毫没有受这个少年的语气影响。“侠。”被他叫到的男人吓了一跳。在整个谈话过程中他都注视着窟卢塔，蹙着眉，沉浸于思考中。

“是的，团长？”

“他的伤口需要处理。找一些必要的用品。”

 “我还没有回答你。”金发少年抗议。库洛洛将视线转回他，一言不发。他只是注视着窟卢塔，等着他开口。其他的人都不自在地微微挪动，视线在他们的团长和赤裸着上半身站在中央面色苍白的年轻人之间来回游移。库洛洛和酷拉皮卡在对视中度过了奇异沉默的几分钟。最终，少年移开了视线，将自己红得惊心动魄的双眼避开对方。“似乎我并没有什么选择，”他终于开口，“我并不惧怕被打败。但是死在这里毫无意义。”他摇了摇头，然后站得笔挺，姿态骄傲又轻蔑。“在有办法能达成其中一个目标的时候我不会选择死亡。如果这次不能摧毁你们，至少我要收回他们的眼睛。”

即使库洛洛一直都有十足的信心金发少年会接受他提出的条件，然而当少年终于表示同意时他还是有类似于松了一口气的感觉。他向侠客点头，后者看了一眼金发少年后离开了。“玛奇，打电话告诉西索按照我们的约定行事。”在听到那个小丑的名字时，玛奇做了个怪脸，不过她还是离开了套房去打电话。“飞坦，他的随身物品。”那位身材矮小的杀手将一个小钱夹，一部手机和猎人证扔在桌上，就在那个容器的旁边。“谢谢。你，富兰克林还有芬克斯轮流负责守卫。就这些。”

在他们离开之后房间里就只剩下他和锁链手了。他微微前倾身体，简略地查看了一下钱夹，然后递给了金发少年。少年看着他眨了眨眼睛，稍稍犹豫了一下随即接了过来。库洛洛检查了一下手机，然后把它和猎人证放在一起。“这些暂时放在我这里。这个手机可能有GPS定位。我会让侠客屏蔽掉信号以免有人来找你。我不认为你会希望你的前雇主或者朋友跟着你找到我们这里来。我还会让他检查一下你的猎人证。然后我会把这两件东西都还给你。”

“为什么？”窟卢塔看起来十分困惑。“你为什么要做这些？”

库洛洛合起双手，食指指尖轻轻敲击咖啡桌的边缘。“不管看起来像是怎样的，我其实并没有把你当作囚犯。留下与否是你自己的选择。不过要提醒你的是，我对叛逃者绝不轻饶。另外，在目前的情况下，任务中你得和我搭档。”他挑起一边的眉毛，神情有些愉快 。“虽然我的蜘蛛们听从我的命令，并且内斗是严厉禁止的。不过有些人会对你怀恨在心。窝金和派克都是最初的成员。他们都很受喜爱。”

“那么，那些人会试图杀了我。”少年看起来似乎……期望着这样的战斗。

库洛洛笑了，他摇头。“不，不过他们会让你更难在任务中存活下来。因此，你要和我呆在一起。说不定你将会有机会除掉我，谁又说得清呢。” 窟卢塔眯起了眼睛，不过没有做出回应。他们都很清楚，在他的身边，库洛洛不可能放松警惕。“你应该清理一下自己。”蜘蛛头说着用头示意浴室的位置。“但愿那里有一些流水。你的伤口已经停止流血了，不过我还是建议不要淋浴。用手掬水来清洗一下就好。我会让侠客给你找一身干净的衣服。”

少年看起来像是想要反驳，但是又闭上了嘴，走向浴室。给侠客发完短信后库洛洛就等在那。这位队伍里的常驻极客很快就带着衣服和医药品返回了。他把这些东西放在一张靠着远处墙的桌上，然后随意地挑选着给窟卢塔穿的衣服。他听到浴室里移动的声音，于是他敲了两下门。“给你拿了衣服，”他声音轻快，“团长会想要检查你的背，所以先不要穿上衣，好吗？”门开了，他把衣服递过去。门又快速地关上，他摇着头转过身。“你需要我来检查一下这些？”侠客指着窟卢塔的手机和证件。

库洛洛点头，把这些物品递过去，让他们的极客先生施展才能。他拿出随身带着的小型手提电脑，迅速地刷卡登入。从派克诺坦给他们的记忆里他已经得知了他的名字，并且去年他也已经获得了自己的猎人证。但是在得到了所有信息之后他轻轻吹了声口哨。“嘿，团长……看这个。”他指着显示在屏幕上的一个日期。这个时候浴室的门开了。这个名为酷拉皮卡的窟卢塔，穿着一条对他来说稍微有些过大了因而不稳定地挂在髋部的牛仔裤走了出来。他手上抓着一件衬衣挡在胸前。

库洛洛从电脑前离开，并示意酷拉皮卡坐在桌前的一把椅子上。酷拉皮卡僵硬地侧坐着好让库洛洛检查他的背。男人一言不发地去了浴室，返回的时候拿着一张浸了水的毛巾。没有做什么解释，他仔细地清洁了酷拉皮卡肩上和背上深且长的伤口。见伤得并不十分严重，库洛洛松了口气。较深的伤口需要缝上几针，不过整体来说只要保持清洁这些都会愈合得很好。这些伤口都会留疤，不过缝合了之后，并不会比在猎人考试的最后一场与西索对战时留下的伤痕显眼。他像一个注重细节的医生一样进行了缝合，在三道伤口涂上了杀菌消炎的药膏，然后用干净的绷带包好。他退后几步挑剔地观察自己的工作，然后点了点头。虽然少年看不见他的动作。“完成了。你现在可以穿上你的衣服了。”酷拉皮卡快速地将上衣——一件深灰色长袖低圆领套头衫——套上，有了薄薄一层衣料的阻挡，他看起来似乎没有那么瘦弱了。他站立着直视旅团团长。“侠，把手机和猎人证还给他。”说着这些，库洛洛并没有移开看着少年的视线；同样，接过这些物品时酷拉皮卡也依然直视着他。

 “酷拉皮卡，来自卢窟索的现存窟卢塔族，你现在是我们的一员了。”库洛洛轻轻说，因为见到少年皱眉而带着微笑。他拿出怀表，快速地扫了一眼时间又看向酷拉皮卡。“还有，生日快乐。” 金发少年目瞪口呆地站着一动不动，似乎没有反应过来。过了一会儿，他看向手机屏幕上的时间和日期。

April 4, 288; 12:01am.

就在刚才，他满了18岁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *西方人鱼号：The Mermaid of the West  
> *赫勒科：Helkur


	5. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 路西法和奥蒙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢小旻帮忙❤

酷拉皮卡僵硬地坐在桌旁的那张椅子里，丝毫不敢将眼睛从捕获他的人身上移开。蜘蛛首领坐在之前的那张沙发上，架着腿，正读着一本外表看起来老旧的书。即使他表现得似乎完全忽略了一旁的窟鲁塔，酷拉皮卡也还是丝毫不敢让他离开自己的视线范围。其他的蜘蛛都解散了，现在这里只有他和那些人的团长。他们并不认为失去念能力的他有能力逃跑，甚至伤害这个他们追随的如同神明一般的男人。这一点让他觉得受到了侮辱。但更让他感到懊丧的是……他们是对的。

他的双眼一直发痛。他现在已经使用火红眼超过12小时了，在这之前他还从没有尝试过持续这么长时间。火红眼原本只是用来强化窟鲁塔，使他们拥有短暂的爆发性增长的力量。在处于强烈情绪化状态时，火红眼使他们的知觉更敏锐，身体机能更强，甚至几乎可以说能将他们周遭的时间放慢。这应该是短时间使用，而非持续使用的能力。现在他已经能够体会到这样过度使用所造成的能量消耗。他的疼痛和疲惫几乎到了极点，但是，他怎么可能放松下来呢？这个他花了这么多年寻找的男人，他曾以为已经进入永恒的死亡的男人，这个将几乎不可能熬过的痛与苦加诸于他的男人，此刻就在 **那里** ，就坐在他几英尺之外的地方！

他只是闭上眼几秒钟，尝试借此减轻双眼疼痛的剧烈程度。但当他再次睁开双眼，他发现库洛洛那双深邃，如同望不到底的深渊的眼睛，越过捧在他手中的书的上方， **直直地** 看着他。酷拉皮卡整个僵住了。在超过一个小时的时间里，他坐在这里，视线附在他的死敌上，但是对方表现得像是完全忘记他在场。但是现在，他就这样……和他对视着。黑发男人把书合上，并放在身前咖啡台上。然后他放下架起来的腿，身体前倾，手肘支在膝盖上。他合上十指，指尖相互敲击数次。“你对地狱有何所知？”他询问道。酷拉皮卡疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。

这个问题听起来真是非常……随意。他半打算着完全不予以理会，但又觉得对方其实只是因为太无聊了想找个话题。他想了一会儿，考虑着如何回答这个问题，或者他究竟要不要回答这个问题。“地狱是一种出自于宗教或者信仰的构想，是个死者离开生之国度之后灵魂的去处。”最终他开口说，“在某些观念中，地狱是折磨生前做过恶的灵魂的地方；不过在另一些观念里，那只是个对死后世界的广泛指代。”

男人点了点头，看起来像是对这个答案足够满意。“你读过Petrus Binsfeldius的作品吗？”

“那个巫师猎人？”酷拉皮卡感到有些……迷惑。他完全不知道这个男人到底有什么意图。得到点头得回应后，他又思考了一会儿。“我读过一些他的作品。相比于他的那些作为审判者的同行，他似乎没那么极端。他的作品有对魔鬼和基督教义中地狱居民的广泛描写。”

男人再次点了点头。“我挺喜欢他的作品，”他告诉酷拉皮卡，“虽然我自己并非基督徒，也没有成长于基督家庭。”说到这里他露出了一丝奇怪的笑容，“不过即使是像我这样的人，也还是被他们的宗教体系引起了兴趣。”

“这是你选择路西法*这个名字的原因？”酷拉皮卡问出口，然后，他意识到自己竟然和自己的宿敌交谈了起来。他站直身体，微微皱眉，不确定应该对此有什么感觉。他猛然发现因为自己完全被这场谈话吸引，他的双眼已经恢复常态了。因此疼痛也减轻了不少。

“路西法，”男人回答，“ **撒旦*** ，晨光之子。”听到这里，酷拉皮卡发出了一声短哼，明显是在表示， **有点自恋，哈？** 于是他停顿了一下。在酷拉皮卡注意力又完全回到他身上时，他继续道。“据说在被逐出天堂成为地狱之王之前，他是天使中最为出色的一位。我挺喜欢他的。你知道他犯下的是什么罪吗？”

“傲慢，”酷拉皮卡轻而易举地答出。他记得自己几年前读过关于这个故事的全部内容。这曾是个让他很感兴趣的故事。况且，他知道自己的记忆力很少出差错。

“很合适，你不觉得吗？”这个男人——库洛洛·鲁西鲁/路西法——偏了下头，这么说道。“我觉得这个也会非常适合你。不过，”他抬起一只手，阻止了酷拉皮卡的反驳，得以接着说下去，“我觉得奥蒙*更加适合你。”

酷拉皮卡立即会意到这名字所代表的意义。“你将我命名为愤怒*？”他问道，想知道关于这一点这个男人是怎么想的。

“在你之前从没有人挫败过我，”蜘蛛头在正面回答问题之前提了一句。“你的愤怒赋予了你更大的力量。我是应该杀了你的，固然我现在也随时都可以这么做，但是如今我认为你太独特和强大，杀掉有些可惜。相比之下我更倾向于让你为我所用。你是挺难对付的。”酷拉皮卡几乎想要嘲讽他，“感谢”他这一决定，不过他抑制住了这股冲动。取而代之的，他只是看着他，看他最后究竟意指什么。“我想你很清楚——我的每个蜘蛛都有带着编号的纹身。我是头，一号。”他说着轻轻点了点自己的手臂，酷拉皮卡猜想那就是他的纹身所在的位置。“至于你？你会是第十三号。因为我确信，最终，你将会背叛我。”

酷拉皮卡吞咽了一下。他突然之间意识到他得让这个，他所憎恨团体的象征纹绘在自己的皮肤上。 **绝不。** 他的头脑对自己尖叫， **我宁愿死！** 但如果此刻他死了，为自己的同胞复仇的可能就再也没有了，为他们寻回被夺走的眼睛并送回到位于卢窟索山谷里的坟墓中的可能就再也没有了。他必须活着。他必须活着，然后他才能让他们的灵魂得到安息。不管需要经受怎样的愚弄和羞辱，只要能够让他履行自己的誓言，他就得承受得住。

“那么，”蜘蛛头起身，酷拉皮卡神经立刻绷了起来。“我们已经过了一个漫长的夜晚，而今晚等着我们的又是一个漫长的夜。大致在晚餐的时间我们将会离开这里，并去往据我所知藏着你要找的一对眼睛的大宅。我们最好睡一会儿。”酷拉皮卡皱起了眉。他怎么可能睡得着？这个男人离他这么近，他怎么可能睡得着？！这绝对 **没有** 可能。“你大概不会想要睡在那个硬邦邦的旧椅子上吧。”蜘蛛头说着，站在通往卧室的门廊，转过身面对酷拉皮卡。

酷拉皮卡耸了耸肩，站起来，看向四周，希望着能发现有扇通向另一个房间的门。但并没有这样一扇门。“我就睡在沙发上。”他说。

 “不，你和我一起睡在这个房里。”乌黑头发的男人说，示意着他身后的房间，“里面有两张床。我得看紧你。正如你并不相信我，我同样不相信你。”

没有别的办法。不管怎么说，他是个囚徒。酷拉皮卡皱着眉，但还是跟着男人走进房间。里面的确，如他所说，有两张床。鉴于这位看押他的人不可能让他接近任何可能逃走的通道，他坐在了离窗更远的那张床上。他脱掉自己的鞋，然后钻到被窝里，静静地听着房间另一边传来因为相同行动而发出的声音。他并没有入睡的意图，但睡梦最终还是降临了，将他拖入了无尽的噩梦中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lucifer  
>   
> *这里整个原句是：“Lucifer,” the man replied, “lucem ferre, the light-bearer.”  
> 按照道理来讲，撒旦是由Satan翻译而来的，而Satan是路西法堕落后的称谓，显然不应该放在这个位置；然而“撒旦”由字面意义展开是可以有“带来晨光”的意思的，放在这里又非常合适，这就很神奇了……  
>   
> *Amon  
>   
> *Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> 如果对于翻译有不同观点的非常欢迎探讨。
> 
> 这一篇已经不在我的微博更新了，之前发布的部分也已删除  
> 


End file.
